Bide
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Shim Changmin selalu memandang sosok itu dari kejauhan. Namun sosok itu telah memiliki seorang namjachingu dan tak pernah melihat dirinya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kyumin couple, sudut pandang Changmin.


Title : BIDE

Main Cast :

Shim Changmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Aku menatap sepasang kekasih yang berada tak jauh dariku. Kedua namja itu tengah berpelukan sembari tertawa dengan bahagia. Aish~ Sungguh membuatku merasa iri. Andai saja akulah yang berada di posisi namja itu, namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Semua tawa, senyum, pelukan, dan ciuman namja itu hanya ditujukan untuk namjachingu-nya. Tak mungkin ia memberikannya untukku. Selama 1 tahun aku selalu mengawasinya, berharap suatu hari ia akan menjadi milikku. Aku selalu menunggu dan berharap suatu hari ia akan menjadi milikku.<p>

"Changmin-ah!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja itu dan menatap seseorang yang menyerukan namaku. Saat membalikkan tubuhku, aku mendapati seorang namja tengah tersenyum padaku. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah kaleng minuman.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Memperhatikan namja itu lagi?"

Namja itu duduk di sampingku sembari memberikan salah satu kaleng minuman yang berada di tangannya.

"Ne, seperti yang kau ketahui"

"Tidakkah kau ingin berhenti? Kau bisa mendapat namja lain, Changminnie"

Aku terdiam. Ya, mengapa aku tidak berhenti? Aku tidak mungkin memiliki namja itu, lalu mengapa aku masih menunggunya? Tentu saja aku dapat mencari namja lain, tapi mengapa?

"Aku tidak tau, Yunho hyung. Aku tidak tau" ujarku lirih.

"Kau akan semakin menderita, Minnie. Lupakan namja itu dan mulai-lah mencari cinta yang baru" ujar Yunho hyung.

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari benakku. Aku masih ingin menunggunya, aku masih berharap ia akan menjadi milikku"

"Minnie—"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ini keputusanku. Namun kuharap suatu hari nanti akan ada seseorang yang mampu membuatku melupakannya, melupakan sosok Cho Kyuhyun"

Yunho hyung menepuk kepala-ku dengan lembut, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku kembali menatap sepasang kekasih yang berada tak jauh dariku. Mereka masih di sana, masih tertawa bersama. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Aku masih menunggu. Kuharap suatu hari kau akan menjadi milikku" ujarku lirih.

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa terasa kami telah lulus dari SMA. Selama 2 tahun, aku masih terus menunggu-nya. Namun harapanku tak juga terkabul. Apakah ia akan menjadi milikku suatu hari nanti? Haruskah aku menunggunya untuk menjadi milikku? Selama 2 tahun aku selalu memandang dan mengawasinya dari kejauhan, berharap ia akan melihatku dan mulai mencintaiku. Namun harapanku tak juga terkabul. Ia hanya memandang Lee Sungmin, namjachingu-nya.<p>

"Haruskah aku menunggu?" ucapku lirih pada diriku sendiri.

"Changmin-ah!"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati 2 orang namja berjalan ke arahku. Mereka, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Kedua namja itu berjalan mendekatiku sembari bergandengan tangan, senyuman terukir di wajah mereka.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah" sapaku.

Ya, namja yang baru saja memanggilku adalah Sungmin. Ia adalah tetanggaku dan juga teman masa kecil. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin-lah yang memperkenalkanku padanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, Changmin-ah" sapa Kyuhyun.

Aku tak menjawab, namun aku tersenyum padanya. Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Changmin-ah" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menerima uluran tangannya.

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah. Kau juga, selamat atas kelulusannya" ujarku.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ke Universitas mana?"

"Aku akan ke Universitas Seoul"

"Cheongmal?"

"Ne"

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Changmin-ah"

Ya, tentu saja Sungminnie. Karena aku masuk Universitas Seoul untuk melihatnya, melihat namjachingu-mu. Huft~ Bukankah aku seorang teman yang jahat? Aku mendoakan agar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Andai kau tau, Sungmin-ah. Mungkin kau tidak akan memelukku seperti ini. Aku menginginkan namjachingu-mu, bukankah aku jahat?

"Minnie chagi, lepaskan pelukanmu. Atau aku akan…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat Sungmin dengan kesal. Sebesar itukah cintamu pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah? Hingga kau tidak ingin milikmu disentuh atau menyentuh orang lain? Mungkinkah suatu hari, akulah yang berada di posisi Sungmin?

"Kyu~" ucap Sungmin manja.

Aku tersenyum. Haruskah aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, Kyuhyun-ah? Taukah kau bahwa aku selalu merasa cemburu pada Sungmin yang bisa bermanja padamu? Menciummu? Memelukmu? Selalu berada di sampingmu? Taukah kau bahwa setiap hari aku selalu merindukanmu? Selalu berharap untuk melihat sosok dirimu?

"Aku pergi dulu, Minnie-ah. Annyeong"

Namun kau sudah memiliki Sungmin yang selalu ada di sisimu, Kyuhyun-ah.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari pertama kuliah setelah melewati masa orientasi siswa. Dan hari ini aku bisa melihat dirinya. Syukurlah aku memilih untuk mengikutinya hingga masuk Universitas Seoul.<p>

"Hey!"

Aku mendengar seseorang berseru dengan keras. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mendapati seseorang berambut hitam kecoklatan berjalan ke arahku. Aku melihat kanan dan kiri-ku, namun aku tak mendapati siapa pun. Apakah namja itu memanggilku? Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Hey! Jalanmu sungguh cepat" ujar namja itu.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku dan menatap namja itu bingung. Nuguya?

"Choneun Choi Dong Wook imnida" ujar namja itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Dengan perlahan, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menerima uluran tangannya. Meski pun aku masih bingung.

"Choneun Shim Changmin imnida"

Dong Wook tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

DEG DEG DEG

"Ini milikmu, kau meninggalkanya di cafeteria" ujar Dong Wook sembari memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat tua.

"Changmin-ah, gwenchanayo? Kau sakit? Mengapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahku. Dengan perlahan, aku mulai melangkah mundur. Setelah cukup jauh, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari menjauh. Omona~ Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan keras? Mengapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah ketika ia mengusap kepala? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang namja tengah tersenyum.

"Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Changmin-ah. Aku yakin, bahwa namja itu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan Kyuhyun. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun" ucapnya pelan, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar suaranya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Sungminnie, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah namja berambut hitam yang memanggilnya.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunnie. Aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik" ujar Sungmin sembari berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>FF ini terinspirasi pas denger lagu Rossa, tp ga tau judulnya apa xD<p>

Gmn? Bagus ga?

Baru pertama kali aku buat FF coman dari sudut pandang satu org...

Yah, ini FF Oneshoot jd jgn minta sekuel yah

Apalagi minta ini jd FF Minkyu =.=

No way! Ini FF Kyumin walaupun bkn mereka yg jd main cast'nya

Tp kalo ada yg minta lanjutin hubungan Changmin sama Se7en, mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan

Yah, kalo ada ide :D

Mohon review'nya :)


End file.
